


(Her) Reading

by Chrysanthemia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, Moving On, Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemia/pseuds/Chrysanthemia
Summary: A poetic sequence based on a Tarot card reading.
Kudos: 1





	(Her) Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an old sequence I did a few years back for a Creative Writing workshop. I just wanted to put it here as well to share with you all ^^

**(Reversed) The High Priestess**

Life favors those that are in brace. Eyes that perceive without wrong, ears that hear without dissonance, and lungs that breathe without fail. Near-perfection arises from this harmony. Solitude should not rule you. To remove an eye is to curse the vision, to lead balance astray. Without both ears, ignorance is given a path to tread on. The voice of one (your voice) shall be forever muted, and the other (her voice) wholly amplified. To breathe with one lung will surely take its toll, halving the life of the incomplete owner. That is why Solitude shall not be your ruler. Unity (her wish) is Life’s sacred lover, and Separation (her hatred) its blasphemous pursuant. Court Life (her) as your own, and let the strings of Fate bind you together. (For that is what she wants).  
  


**(Reversed) Strength**

Gaping mouth, glinting teeth, powerful jaw. The beast looms over you, cascading terrible shadows. Severance is its (her) threat. You face a powerful adversary, one that courts Aphrodite’s heretic. The thread that once connected your heart to another (to her) is near its reach. However, you are the sole tamer of such a behemoth. The laurel sits on your crown, never-wilting. What lies before you is a beast, not a man. Feral instincts guide it (like her), no reason shall betray the creature. Let your mind rule, and your force follow. Wit and might shall be the ambrosia, to coax (her) the raging creature. It will thirst for more and more, to sate it compels vigilance. A creature that starves fivefold shall lash out tenfold, to feed it endlessly shall silence it.  
  


**The Empress**

Open fields. The smell of wheat under the illuminating sun. Dazzling rays rain from above, consecrating the very ground. A sea of warm gold, with you (and her) basking in it. Life blossoms wherever you look (and wherever she stays). Silence, only broken by songbirds flitting. Serenity, the world sings this still melody. Sweetness, the comfort of it all (the comfort of her) lulls you. Slumber, the perfect world fades away. Dream, the truth turns into a better delusion. Consciousness, the reality fits together once more. Aftertaste, the glory was just a sweet illusion created by facets of imagination. Then thoughts recalled, what once was a dream was the reality. To have it all back (to have her back) was the wish. But, dreams are nothing more than dull illusions to pass earthly time. They shall not outshine the world’s truth forever.

**(Reversed) The World**

Flickers of the perfect world fade in and out. Inversion, deletion, reversion, completion, the cycle repeats itself. Nothing is complete, yet everything is completely nothing. The true North is gone, the path is lost; you are lost (without her). Yet there is still much hope. Break the cycle. Abandon (her) the broken path for it shall offer no more. Inversion has twisted the reality, and deletion collapsed the entirety. North is no more, yet South remains. Tread what has been trodden, for fragments shall be whole once more. The world has shattered, but it knows how to heal itself. Let the desolate landscape fade into the horizon, it (she) does not belong to you anymore. You have taken enough of that world, and it has taken enough of you.

**Justice**

Ordinance by the scales. Equivalence, what has been dealt must be dealt back. Feather to feather, stone to stone. You seek reparation (from her) paid in full. The light that blinded and cursed you, now turned into liberation. Deception (her guise) that led you astray, you wish for its unveiling. Eyes once covered by shimmering visions (that she gave), shall now lay bare. What has been given, shall be returned. Everything is dealt with reason, and nothing is given without due. Forgiveness is an utter disobedience, and vengeance a natural concurrence. Balance demands equal and mutual suffering. You have been refused of this equivalence, and now you must strive to regain it. Enact your swift judgment upon that of who you accuse. Let Justice’s balance be equal, for you have been wronged in Her eyes (but not hers). The time for mercy is naught, only balance shall be adhered.

**(Reversed) The Star**

The constellations shimmer with their radiance. Celestial bodies that forever grant wishes of man, for they are eternal. (Her) False promises. Like all other lives, they flicker out soon enough. Mankind knows this, and yet they keep deluding themselves to this fallacious dream. Dazzling light blinds them, hiding away the celestials’ lies. When the miracle comes true, they worship the heavens. And when prayers come unanswered, the stars are momentarily scorned. But mankind always scrambles back, atoning for their sins, begging for forgiveness for their heretic tongue that desecrated (her) the name of the stars. But soon enough, man raises their pleas once more to the skies, as if their sins were washed away. Wake up from their ugly light, the stars never helped you and will never do. Far too long they have deceived you with unfaithful promises. Your prayers cannot be answered by them.


End file.
